


The Infamous Letter

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Crush, Flash Forward, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stilinski Family Feels, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Derek wrote Stiles a letter telling him to leave his school.</p><p>Claudia and Talia find Derek's inability to communicate his feelings amusing.</p><p>Stiles does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Anon originally prompted: "Hey I was scrolling through tumblr a few hours ago and I came across a screenshot of a tweet and the tweet said “when I was 7 I had a crush on a girl in my class & didn’t know how to deal with it so I wrote her a letter that said “get out of my school” and all I could think was that Derek would write that to Stiles, I’d love it if Claudia and Talia could find out about the letter and have giggle over their two boys, p.s loving everything you a writing at the moment :)"
> 
> D’aw thanks for the compliment, anon. And this definitely sounds like something young Derek would do.
> 
> I should be writing my final paper for my Rare Books class … but here you go, anon. I hope you like it, and I hope it gives you nice fuzzy feels.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/134542141502/hey-i-was-scrolling-through-tumblr-a-few-hours-ago)).

Claudia smiled, laughing a little when she read the note. It was in messy, rushed handwriting—something she expected from a nine year old. She had to remember to stop herself from laughing, reminding herself that her son was sitting on the couch in front of her pretending not to cry. “Sweetie, I don’t think he meant it that way,” Claudia started.

“He hates me!” Stiles cried. “He never wants to see me again!” He released a small hiccup as his tears continued. “What am I supposed to tell Cora? We’re supposed to play tomorrow!”

Claudia set the note down as she sat beside Stiles, scooping him up in her arms as she ran her fingers through his short locks of hair. “I’ll talk with his mother.”

“No!” Stiles sobbed into Claudia’s shirt. “He’ll  _hate_  me more!”

Claudia softly shushed Stiles, rocking him gently as she waited for his tears to subside.

~*~

“Oh dear,” Talia stated on the phone as she turned to see Derek sitting on the couch, scowling more than usual. “That would explain his attitude.”

“I don’t want him to be in trouble, it’s just a small misunderstanding, I’m sure of it,” Claudia stated as she rinsed the dishes in the sink.

“Derek’s never mentioned being upset with Stiles being around him,” Talia replied.

“I’m sure Stiles just  _overwhelmed_  Derek. He’s had a little crush on him for a while,” Claudia explained as she untangled the phone cord from around her waist.

“I’ll just talk to him about it,” Talia answered. “Does Stiles still want to come over tomorrow?”

“He wants to see Cora, he’s just nervous Derek is going to tell him to leave,” Claudia stated.

Talia released a small, fond laugh. “He’ll do no such thing. Trust me, Claudia, I’ll get to the bottom of it and let you know.”

~*~

The next day, Stiles clung to Claudia’s skirt, hiding his face from everyone as he walked behind his mother. Claudia tried to get Stiles to hold her hand, but he clung to her skirt as if his life depended on it.

Stiles ducked his head when he saw the door open.

Cora skipped down the steps past her mother as she came to be by Stiles. “Why are you hiding?” She asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

“Your brother hates me,” Stiles answered.

“Stiles,” Claudia stated in reprimand.

“Mom yelled at him,” Cora replied.

“Cora,” Talia quickly stated. “Why don’t you two go out in the backyard. Laura’s working on her gymnastics. She’d love an audience.”

Cora took Stiles’ hand, practically pulling him from his mother’s skirts with his minor protests.

“Cora, be gentle with Stiles,” Talia called. “Remember—”

“I know, I know,” Cora answered, lightening her grip on him as she continued to lead him into the backyard. “He’s like a peach.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at his mother, hoping she’d let him get back in the Jeep. He pouted when she shook her head.

“I didn’t yell at him,” Talia stated as she came closer to Claudia. She turned her head to look back at the house. “Derek, you can come out now.”

Slowly, the nine year old emerged from the shadow behind the door, taking small steps towards the two women. He seemed to gently slink his way closer, almost as if he was uncertain what his mother was going to do. Claudia figured that was what happened in werewolf families when the Alpha of the pack reprimanded one of them.

Derek had his hands shoved into his pockets, staring at the leaves by his feet. He remained silent as he waited for his mother to speak.

“Do you want to tell Mrs. Stilinski what you told me?” Talia softly asked.

Derek mumbled something too low for a human to hear.

“Louder, Derek,” Talia instructed him.

Derek released a dejected sigh. “I’m sorry I made Stiles cry.”

“I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding, honey,” Claudia replied.

“He never shuts his perfect face,” Derek mumbled. “He’s constantly following me, but the minute Cora calls him, he goes running.”

Talia had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Claudia bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. “Stiles just likes you,” she explained.

Derek stared at Claudia before looking at his mom for a hint that it was the truth.

Talia shrugged. “What can I say, pup, you’re good at reeling them in,” she ruffled Derek’s hair as she spoke.

“Mom!” Derek complained, trying to fix his hair. “Don’t do that if I have to see Stiles.”

“Aw, you don’t want him to know that you’re my baby?” Talia teased.

Derek made a face, swatting his hand at his mother’s as he moved to go into the backyard.

“We can watch from the kitchen,” Talia offered as she started to move towards the house.

Claudia instantly followed after her, wishing to see how her son’s first make-up conversation went.

~*~

“Stiles,” Derek called his name, wincing when he noticed Stiles’ body jolt before he leaned into Cora, as if he was afraid of Derek.

“What did you do to him?” Cora demanded.

“None of your business, Cora,” Derek snapped, all of them suddenly ignoring Laura’s double summersault that turned into a flip.  _Show off_.

Cora stuck her tongue out at Derek.

“Stiles, can I talk to you?” Derek shyly asked, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable.

Stiles hesitated before nodding, getting up from his spot in the grass to follow Derek. He looked around to make sure they were still in view of at least Laura—she wouldn’t let Derek murder him.

“I’m sorry about the letter,” Derek suddenly huffed.

Stiles looked down at his shoes, nodding. “I’m sorry I can’t leave the school. I asked my mom, but she said I couldn’t.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Derek quickly stated.

“But you said—”

“I didn’t like when you were hanging out with everyone else,” Derek admitted. “So I wanted you to leave.”

“But you don’t talk to me when I follow you around,” Stiles answered.

“I don’t know what to say,” Derek shyly answered. “Nobody hangs around me to talk to me.”

“So, I don’t bother you?” Stiles asked as he hopefully looked up at Derek.

Derek shook his head.

“You don’t want me to leave?”

“No,” Derek stated. “Not even a little bit.”

Stiles smiled, rushing forward to hug Derek. He pressed his head into Derek’s chest, their height difference still drastically different despite the two years. Derek looked confused before he finally hugged Stiles back.

~*~

**_More than a decade later ..._ **

“I promised I wouldn’t embarrass him,” the Sheriff started as he fished the paper out of his jacket. “However, I never promised that I wouldn’t let his mother embarrass him.”

A small laughter fell across the tables.

Stiles pressed into Derek’s side, glad that he had Derek’s arm over his shoulders as they both looked at his father. He tangled his fingers with Derek’s, smiling to himself as he looked down to see their rings brightly gleam next to each other. He moved Derek’s hand to place a small kiss across his knuckles.

Derek leaned closer in response, his lips brushing against Stiles’ temple.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff started to read from the paper.

~*~

 _I don’t know if you’ll ever hear these words. I hope you do. I can only hope that you found your happily ever after. And I can only hope it’s with Derek. I know you’re both young_ — _almost too young to be thinking about something like happily ever afters. But it doesn’t take Sherlock Holmes to see how you two love each other._

_I’m just sorry I won’t be there for it. But I know, sweetheart. I just know. If you need any proof, here’s the infamous letter he wrote you when you were seven._

_And Derek, take care of my baby. I couldn’t knowingly part with him to anyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
